Romance Dawn
by Flacacelecr13
Summary: El Thousand Sunny llega a una isla extraña llena de romance...parejas: LuNa ZoRo y ?x? Último capítulo subido!
1. Chapter 1

Cierto día, el Thousand Sunny llegó a una isla extraña…

Nami paseaba por las calles de la ciudad a la que habían llegado. Como siempre, se dirigía a las tiendas de ropa. Pero esta vez no estaba muy atenta a eso, puesto que la ciudad estaba llena de parejas tomadas de la mano, besándose, abrazándose.

- Que extraño. Esta ciudad es muy diferente a las demás. ¿Será común y corriente el amor aquí?...- se preguntó en voz alta, intrigada. -No veo a nadie solo, todos están acompañados…

- Sí. El amor es un símbolo de nuestra isla. Por eso no tememos el declararlo. - le respondió una pareja que estaba cerca de ella. Eran un hombre moreno y una mujer rubia muy hermosa. Nami se sonrojó al ver una pareja tan bonita.-¿Y tú? ¿Estás enamorada? Eres la famosa Nami, ¿no? ¡Supongo que te gusta tu capitán Mugiwara Luffy! ¡Anda, no temas tanto! ¡Enfréntalo!

- ¿Eh? no… no lo sé… nunca he pensado en eso. Puede que me guste, pero…- Nami, un poco asustada, estaba muy indecisa acerca del tema.

- Jiji, ¡se ve que te gusta! Además hacen muy buena pareja – dijo la mujer, sonriente, indicándole con un gesto: "¡vamos, sal con él!"

- Eh… bueno… gracias… ¡Sayoonara!- dijo, despidiéndose y escondiéndose enseguida en una tienda de ropa.

- ¡Sayoonara! - se despidió la pareja- ¡Buena suerte con Mugiwara!

- _¿Qué diablos me pasa? Actué como una… Bueno… tal vez sea cierto, puede que me guste Luffy… Pero ¿¿en qué estoy pensando?? Me estoy volviendo una romántica…- _decía Nami en voz baja, mientras miraba ropa del negocio.

- ¡Todos somos románticos!- dijo la pareja que manejaba la tienda, unos gordos muy sonrientes.

- _'¡Mierda! ¡otra pareja!' – _pensó Nami, incrédula. Quería salir de esa ciudad, sentía que la estaban contagiando de romanticismo.- Uhm, ¿saben de algún lugar en donde no haya parejas? - les preguntó amablemente, aunque se le notaba un poco la desesperación por la cantidad de romance que había.

- ¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡En la Casona del Amor! Hay un montón de solteros allí, ¡buena suerte! Ojalá consigas uno – le contestó la mujer, con una sonrisa.

- ¡NO ES PARA CONSEGUIR UN NOVIO!! ///// - gritó Nami, sin poder contener sus nervios.

- ¡Jaja! Se nota que es tu primera vez aquí, no te preocupes, todos somos amables, no hay ningún provocador. – mencionó el hombre.

- ¡AH! Bueno…- y Nami huyó tan rápidamente que la pareja no logró verla salir por la puerta.

- Vaya, que desesperada y acelerada que es - dijeron al unísono.

Nami caminaba un poco incrédula en las calles, y al mirar a un lado vio como una pareja se besaba muy profunda y suavemente… De pronto por primera vez se vio a ella en ese lugar, junto a Luffy, en lugar de esos dos.

Luego de un momento comenzó a rumorearse en la ciudad que cierta mujer pelinaranja había gritado y se había desmayado en plena calle. Quienes la auxiliaron habían sido la misma pareja que ella había visto.

A la noche

En el Thousand Sunny, después de unas horas.

- ¿Donde está Nami? ¿No fue ella quien nos dijo que nos encontráramos todos aquí y a esta hora? – se quejó Usopp.

- Fufu… Esta ciudad está llena de romanticismo…- dijo Robin

- ¿Creen que Nami estará bien? Escuché el rumor de que una chica con pelo naranja se desmayó en plena calle…- contó Zoro.

- ya me estoy preocupando, iré a buscarla… - dijo Luffy y se dirigió hacia la ciudad.

- ¿es mi imaginación o Luffy está diferente? – preguntó Usopp

- parece que también le contagiaron el romanticismo, fufu…

Pues era verdad, Luffy estaba actuando un tanto diferente, más bien nervioso. Le pasaban por la mente imágenes de parejas tomándose de las manos, abrazándose, besándose… incluso una pareja le preguntó si sentía algo por alguien… Sí, sentía algo especial. Por Nami, desde hace mucho tiempo, y aún no se le había declarado. En realidad nunca se había preocupado por eso, pero al encontrarse en una ciudad tan romántica… comenzó a pensar distinto.

Luffy fue por las calles preguntando y pasadas unas horas finalmente encontró la casa donde descansaba Nami.

- ¿Eres su novio? Por favor pasa, pasa, Nami está allí, en el sofá. – indicó una mujer.

- Bueno, en realidad no es mi novia… - respondió Luffy, con una gota bajando por su cabeza.

- ¡Luffy! - percató Nami, sonrojándose.- ¿que haces aquí?

- Me preocupé por ti… - dijo Luffy, un poco nervioso- ¿que te pasó?

- ¡Ah! pues… -///- …nada…- respondió sobresaltada y recordando lo que había pasado.

- Mmm, no lo creo, se nota que no estas diciendo la verdad… dime… - pidió preocupado.

- ¿¡Cómo voy a decir algo tan vergonzoso!? /// -le gritó Nami nerviosísima. Luego, dándose cuenta, le preguntó a Luffy: -¿es mi imaginación o es que estás diferente? ¿Te pasó algo?

- ah… no… es que… – el pobre no sabía qué decir y lo único que salió de su boca fue:- esta ciudad es demasiado romántica…

- ¡es muy raro que digas eso! ¡De verdad estas muy diferente! ///// 

- aquí tienen su café, disfrútenlo- ofreció la mujer, dejándoles una bandeja con dos tazas llenas de corazones rosas. - volveré en un rato, tengo que ver a mi esposo

_-'¡parejas, parejas, parejas, cuantas parejas!_' sigh…- Nami deprimida tomó una taza y probó un traguito. No lo podía creer, el café era tan delicioso, tan profundo, tenía un gusto tan extraño… Era como si pudiese llegar a dominarla para besar en los labios a su capitán. Mirándolo coquetamente dijo con una voz seductora- _**Luffy…**_

- ¿eh? ¿Nami? tienes una voz rara… Este café es extraño, ¡mejor no lo tomes! Vamonos.

Nami, perpleja, se dejó llevar por Luffy que la tomaba del brazo. Cuando ya estaban en la calle, él la soltó y comenzaron a caminar por sí solos.

Caminando junto a Luffy, nuestra amiga observaba cómo una pareja caminaba tomados de la mano. Sintió envidia, le hubiera encantado hacer eso, pero sentía miedo de que Luffy no le correspondiera… pero recordó las palabras ''_el amor es un ícono de nuestra isla. Por eso no tememos el declararlo…_''

Luego de pensarlo dos veces, tomó lentamente la mano de su capitán y de repente se quedó estática, esperando a ver cual sería la reacción de Luffy.

- Ah… Nami… yo…- se sonrojó Luffy, cuando se percató de que ésta tomaba su mano.

- uh… lo siento, soy una atrevida…- se lamentó Nami, y retiró su mano rápidamente pensando que había cometido un grave error.

Pero Luffy, arrepentido y pensando todo lo contrario, tomó firmemente la mano de Nami, y sonrió. -No te preocupes… me encanta tenerte de la mano…

Entonces Nami se sonrojó a más no poder y se acercó más a él, quedando unidos el uno al otro. Luffy sintió un fuego surgir de pies a cabeza, un sentimiento que apenas pudo entender. Pero se sentía tan bien, que sólo se relajó y se dejó ir.

- Nami… creo que estoy muy enamorado de ti – luego de haber dicho esto se quedó helado. Se dio cuenta tarde…_ ¡no lo había planeado! Ahora Nami lo sabe… _

Nami aún sostenía la mano del capitán, que se quedó inmóvil. Atónita, una felicidad inmensa fluyó por su cuerpo. Se pudo contener.

– Luffy, no lo dices en se…-pero recordó que Luffy era muy inocente y sincero.- Yo también siento cosas por ti…

Finalmente Luffy rompió el hielo, y nuevos sentimientos surgieron, llevándolo a amarla más, cada vez más… Guiándose por su instinto, preguntó:

-Nami, quiero que me digas… ¿por qué te desmayaste en plena calle? No será nada malo que yo lo sepa…

- … está bien… estaba fantaseando… - contestó ella avergonzada.

- ¿Con qué? – le picó la curiosidad.

- Con…- Nami lo agarró de la chaqueta- …esto – de golpe lo besó, profunda y suavemente. Estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que finalmente se separaron.

- Jajaja, vaya, Nami – Luffy se sorprendió por el beso.

Nami no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió ampliamente, muy feliz con su amado capitán…

Ahora, había un caos total en el Thousand Sunny.

Sanji se agarraba de los pelos, maldecía, y se golpeaba contra el suelo – Nami-sannnn!! Por favor!! Luffy, si me la quitas te cocino a fuego lento!!!

- Cállate, ceja de mosquito – le espetó Zoro.

- fufu… una mujer te espera en la Casona del amor… seguro que no querrás dejarla plantada, verdad, Sanji? – le mintió Robin, para que así Sanji no se deprimiera.

- ¡Ay! ¡sí! ¡¡Mellorinee!! – de repente se fue como un cohete expulsando corazoncitos de humo, hacia la ciudad.

- Idiota - dijo Zoro con una gota bajando por su cabeza.

- Fufu… al menos ya se fue, estamos solos y tranquilos… - dijo Robin con un guiño dirigiéndose a Zoro.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO VOY A CAER A TUS PIES, LOCA! – le gritó sonrojado.

- ah… eres muy duro conmigo, Zoro…- se entristeció Robin, dándole la espalda.

Zoro se sonrojó más a no poder, se lamentó de haberle gritado así… Quiso pedirle disculpas y tal vez llevarla a un bar. … _No, no, juro que no siento nada por Robin, sólo le pediré disculpas y seguiré con mis cosas, el romanticismo no es lo mío…_

Pero un incidente lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Ah? – Chopper miraba hacia una calle desde el barandal del barco – ¿Qué es lo que veo?

En el medio de la calle, había una rena. Hermosa, al menos para Chopper. Una hermosura irresistible…

- ¡Chopper! ¡¿A donde vas?! – gritó Zoro al ver el reno corriendo hacia la ciudad.

Pero no le contestó. Esto hizo preocupar al espadachín.

- No te preocupes… parece que encontró a alguien con quien compartir… - le dijo seductoramente.

- eh… - Zoro, muy sonrojado, se volteó dándole la espalda

Franky salió de la cocina y dijo en voz muy alta y en una posición muy ridícula- ¡Súper! Me voy a la Casona del Amor – de un salto aterrizó en la calle y se fue corriendo.

Usopp, desde la calle, les avisó a Zoro y Robin- ¡Volveré en unas horas, iré a mirar las tiendas, que se ven cool!

- Ah… nos quedamos solos… Oye, Robin… siento haberte gritado. ¿Quieres ir a la cocina a tomar un café? – le ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Con mucho gusto, Zoro-kun…- y se dirigieron hacia allá.

---------

**¡Buenas! ¡Espero que les haya gustado, por favor reviews! **


	2. Author's Note

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR**_

No crean que he abandonado este fic porque sí, cosa que no es cierto. Ando muy ocupada por el colegio que últimamente está siendo muy pesada y cada semana es más pesada aún hasta que finalmente la semana que viene son los últimos exámenes y ultima semana de clases. Les prometo que cuando termine los exámenes escribo el segundo capítulo y a partir de ese momento no tendrán que esperar semanas, semanas y semanas.

Y perdón por la tardanza y que los dejé inadvertidos quizás pensando que abandonaba el fanfiction.

Gracias por leer este mensaje y por la espera.

**Flacacelecr13**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bueno, después de unas largas semanas a la espera de:**

**ROMANCE DAWN**

**Capítulo 2º**

**Bienvenidos, muchas gracias por la paciencia, he terminado los exámenes y aprobé todo con gran éxito.**

… **primero les diré, que hay un poco de Lemmon xD…**

Mientras tanto… en un callejón de la ciudad romántica.

Luffy y Nami se besaban apasionadamente, él recorría con sus manos la cintura de la pelinaranja, y ella lo tomaba del cuello mientras lo besaba.

Pero no se quedaron ahí. Se dirigieron a quién sabe dónde…

Cuando finalmente se separaron del largo beso, se encontraron en un hermoso jardín. Un lugar que asombró tanto a Nami como a Luffy.

-¡Que hermosas flores! No puedo elegir la más bonita…- dijo Nami, admirando una flor amarilla con centro azul.

- yo si puedo elegir… la flor más linda eres tú, Nami…- contestó con una voz madura y extraña Luffy. Acostó en el suelo a Nami y se apoyó suavemente sobre ella.

- Luffy… vaya ¿¿¿has madurado en un solo día???- Nami estaba incrédula por las reacciones del capitán

- ¿Yo? ¿Maduro? ¿Estoy más duro? que raro, si soy de goma… - Luffy estaba con un tic en la ceja mirando a Nami.

- Ay, mejor nos callamos y seguimos con esto… - mirándolo coquetamente. Luego de un segundo se dio cuenta de algo en los ojos del capitán.

- ¡QUE! ¿Luffy…? ¿Vamos a… quieres… tú… cómo es que eres tan inocente y pensaba que no sabías nada de esto…?

- jijiji, sólo si quieres… hacemos el amor… pero si no quieres, está bien, te entiendo - Luffy retrocedió un poco.

Nami se sonrojó por las tiernas palabras del capitán, hace días podría haber jurado que Luffy, por ser tan inocentón y tonto, no sabía qué era lo que podría pasar entre una chica y un chico. Pero al saber la verdad, ya no pudo ocultarle a Luffy que sentía cosas por él.

- Luffy… te amo… - al decirlo Nami se desplomó, sintiendo un amor intenso.

Luffy sólo sonrió y volvió a incorporarse encima de ella, lentamente la besó.

-Yo también te amo… más de lo que imaginas… - la miró con ojos tiernos… pero luego abrió más los ojos, cosa que impactó a Nami.– ¿Entonces lo hacemos…? … sé que puedo sonar pervertido… pero… yo… llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de ti… y deseo hacer el amor contigo… nunca lo he hecho y que mi primera vez sea contigo…– preguntó nerviosamente el capitán, quizás esperando recibir una bofetada.

Pero Nami sólo lo agarró del cuello y lo besó con pasión.

En el barco Thousand Sunny

- Entonces, Zoro-kun, ¿qué dices del amor? – preguntó sonriendo Robin a un Zoro muy borracho.

Maliciosamente Robin le había dado un licor fuerte. Zoro quería evitar tomar tantas copas y caerse, pero no pudo evitarlo; terminó tomando cientas a causa de la presión que Robin le imponía.

- Qué digo? Pues -hic- que es una cosa asombrosa, Robin-chan… -hic- normalmente es algo… que está en una dirección, al norte, al sur, al este, o al oeste, nadie puede encontrarlo… pero para el que no lo encuentre, es toda una pérdida -hic-… - respondió Zoro, con su nariz muy roja.

- mmm, si, como tú, pobre zoro-kun – le contestó sonriendo Robin.

- ¿-hic!- que quieres decir, Robin-chan?

- como tú, que eres muy malo en las direcciones, incluso con una brújula, fufu

- ah… -hic!- puede ser… pero alguien puede guiarme si –hic!- se trata del amor.

A Robin le brillaron los ojos. ¿Qué estará planeando?.

- …entonces has tenido novia, Zoro-kun? - le preguntó

- Creo recordar –hic- una chica que me dejó a los dos días de noviazgo… -hic-dijo que no me quería porque llegaba -hic- sumamente tarde y porque la llevé a lugares equivocados como una tienda de armas y un depósito de basura… -hic- … le expliqué que tengo muy mala orientación, pero -hic- no me creyó y se fue… -hic- llamándome mentiroso y cretino…

- Fufu, pobre, si yo fuera ella, te creería y seguiríamos siendo novios… en vez de guiarme tú, yo te guiaría…

- … estas segura? – preguntó con un tono serio, como si ya no estuviera borracho, que impresionó a Robin.

- … sí, estoy segura, Zoro-kun…- se apoyó en la mesa, acercando su cara a Zoro.

- …confío en ti

Dicho esto, Zoro también se apoyó en la mesa y le dio un dulce beso. Y justo en este momento entró Usopp, quien quedó boquiabierto luego de que Zoro se separase de Robin bruscamente y tapase su cara sonrojada.

- fufu, que pasa, Usopp-kun? Se cerraron las tiendas? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios la ojiazul.

- u-uste-ustedes…. ¡Lo siento, los dejo solos!- dijo Usopp temblorosamente y se fue velozmente por la puerta.

- Zoro-kun… me encantó el beso. ¿…podemos intentarlo de nuevo…? –pidió seductoramente, a lo que Zoro asintió sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

En otra parte…

Un niño iba corriendo en un pasillo, y entró a la habitación de sus padres.

- Mami, hay un par de intrusos peleándose en el patio, y parece que están desnudos! – decía el niño a su madre, quien le espeta enseguida.

- ¡Cállate y vete a dormir!

En el patio

- Luffy… Ah, estoy que me enamoro más de ti… - dijo Nami, quien estaba muy agotada físicamente.

- Yo también… Estoy agotado… ahhhh – Luffy cayó rendido encima de Nami.

La pelinaranja lo sostuvo y lo abrazó, el capitán estaba profundamente dormido. Nami se sentía muy feliz, tan bien junto a Luffy. Ahora estaba segura…

- Luffy… eres mi tesoro. – dijo Nami, en la oreja del capitán, y se durmió.

En una calle, una rena estaba caminando lentamente, de pronto escuchó unos cascos de cerca, y vio a un reno.

- Lo siento, renito, pero en realidad soy humana, he comido la ushi ushi no mi modelo reno – dijo la rena transformándose en su forma natural, una mujer hermosa, sabiendo que espantaría al reno sin querer.

Pero no sucedió… Chopper se quedaba sorprendido, pensó en hacerse humano también, explicar y luego salir con ella.

- Wow...¡Mira, yo puedo transformarme en un humano! – dijo alegremente Chopper, transformándose en humano.

- ¡KYAA, UN YETI! – se asustó la mujer, casi dándole un paro.

- ¡Que no! ¡Soy un reno!- contestó Chopper todavía en forma humana.

- ¡En nada se le parece a un reno!- respondió la mujer, aún asustada.

- ¡He comido la Hito Hito no mi! - reveló para aclararle dudas a la mujer… pero aún seguía asustada- ¡y… soy inofensivo!

La mujer, lentamente dejó de asustarse a cada movimiento del extraño reno, ahora lo entendió, tenían las características muy similares.

- ¿Entonces… como te llamas? –preguntó un poco nervioso Chopper, volviendo a la forma de reno normal.

- …Chikara… y tú? – ahora le tenía un poco de confianza, que se relajó y se acercó un poco.

- Me llamo Chopper… te gustaría una caminata mientras charlamos? – le ofreció con una sonrisa y Chikara asintió.

Fueron caminando lentamente, en la calle iluminada por la noche estrellada.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por los reviews:**

**kaizoku ou16****: Es que ya les llegó la hora! Jajaja xD , bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado!**

**Jhon I · El Bronceado: me alegra que te guste! Sorry por demorar mucho, tenía cosas en la escuela ¬¬**

**Tojaka: yup, aquí está el siguiente , espero que te guste!**

**Onepdefense: aquí está el sig… espero que sea de tu agrado .**

**Gabe Logan****: gracias por la paciencia… no sabía que leías mi fic! Nunca podré saber que hay otros leyendo sin mandarme un review…**

**Monkey D. Nami****: Che! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te lo agradezco muchísimo! Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic! Aquí está el siguiente, y espero que lo disfrutes!**

**Mándenme review!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**GOMEN NASAI POR LA TARDANZA!! Es que perdí inspiración y me dediqué a otras cosas! Pero por fin lo termino, será más largo que los anteriores, si fuera corto, seguro que les desilusionaría XD**

**Que hora es?? Las 1:30 de la madrugada**

**Que estoy a punto de hacer? Comenzar clases a las 7… y… no he podido dormir, así que aproveché toda la madrugada para terminar este fic.**

**ROMANCE DAWN**

**Capítulo 3**

El pobre Usopp andaba solo en una calle iluminada por la luna y estrellas. Hablando por sí solo… Mejor dicho analizando lo visto en el barco.

- Ese Zoro estaba besando a Robin… o sólo me pareció… ¡ah, no! Zoro se alejó bruscamente, entonces LA BESÓ! –se corrigió Usopp chocando con un puño a la palma de la otra mano. Siguió pensativo hasta que dobló en una esquina entrando a un callejón oscuro, donde al final, se veía algo similar a un parque. Y llegando entró al jardín abierto de una casa. Usopp, sin importarle por dónde iba, siguió pensando, hablando a sí mismo- …Pero que dirá Luffy cuando se entere que hay una pareja en el...

Usopp estaba exageradamente boquiabierto, era demasiado para él, primero Zoro y Robin, y después… ¡Luffy y Nami desnudos, juntos, en el suelo, abrazados de uno al otro, y durmiendo…!

-HIIIIIII!- se fue velozmente Usopp como un ratoncito espantado por un mono y un gato.

- ¿Que fue eso? Me ha parecido el chirrido de un ratón… - se preguntó Nami, al despertarse un poco.

- Seguramente fue Usopp… – dijo Luffy dormido, guiado por su instinto.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Luffy! ¡Tenemos que levantarnos! ¡No podemos estar aquí hasta el amanecer… ¡No te quedes dormido! ¡Luffy! – pero el pobre estaba muy agotado.

La pelirroja se rindió en despertarlo, su amante había gastado toda su energía para estar intimadamente con la navegante. Fue a buscar sus ropas, aunque quedaba a un metro, la mano de Luffy agarró su brazo impidiendo que su amada se aleje. Nami sólo sonrió. Alcanzó la ropa, vistió a Luffy y luego se vistió ella. Al terminar de vestirse se acostó junto a su amado, y se durmió, hasta el amanecer.

En el barco

- Oh Zoro… no sabes lo fuerte que el amor es…

- siento lo mismo… pero… llevamos sólo unas dos horas…. Creo que vamos muy rápido...

Zoro y Robin estaban en la cama (ehh, con ropa, no hicieron nada pervertido!-… todavía…), uno abrazando al otro. Platicando cosas amorosas y raras veces pervertidas, principalmente de Robin. El peliverde estaba más que nervioso, y a cada palabra pervertida que salía de su amada se sentía caliente y más nervioso aún.

- ah… bueno, sí… creo que deberíamos frenar un poco – dijo Robin separándose y levantándose de la cama, pero fue detenida por Zoro, que la agarró del brazo y la hizo que se tirara a la cama.

- no te vayas, Robin… estate conmigo esta noche…

- que amable de tu parte, Zoro, yo también quiero estar contigo…

Así pasaron un buen rato, charlando como anteriormente. Pero añadiendo cositas como esconder este amor, que los demás no sepan de que hay una pareja en el barco y taparle la boca a Usopp a que no diga nada de lo sucedido.

- ¡Entonces no podemos estar aquí en la cama toda la noche, nos podrían encontrar algunos de esos idiotas!

- No te preocupes, nadie vendrá, estoy segura. – dijo Robin, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Zoro.

**-comienzan escenas Lemmon, la letra negrita les indicará cuándo se acaben-**

- ¿Segura? Entonces… p-podemos hacerlo? ¡Lo siento! Es que estas causando ponerme caliente, y con ganas…. d-de hacerlo.

- fufufu… entonces hagámoslo… me alegra hacerte excitar – dijo pícaramente Robin a Zoro, sentándose sobre él, quien se estaba ''sobrecalentando'' a cada insinuación de su chica.

El peliverde, poco a poco, no aguantó más y dio vuelta, quedándose él encima de ella, quien se sorprendió un poco, pues parecía que lo esperaba. Empezó a tocar su cuerpo suave y lentamente, encima de la ropa, y Robin no tardó en besarlo, seguidamente, sin detenerse por nada, excepto cuando Zoro comenzó a tocar sus pechos y besarlos. Entonces a Robin empezó a molestarle la ropa, que se quitó la blusa, quedándose solamente con el sujetador. Zoro no dudó ni un segundo en quitárselos y ver desnudos los pechos de su amante. Robin le quitó la camisa a Zoro, y éste sin separarse de ella se sacó los pantalones, dejando ver sus calzones.

Al ver a Zoro casi desnudo también se sacó los pantalones dejando solamente su última prenda. El peliverde se acercaba a quitarle la tela que la cubría de la desnudez, pero Robin lo detuvo.

- Zoro... primero tú.- pidió coquetamente, su chico no dudó, y se dejó ver su desnudez.- fufu, eres todo lindo… ahora sí, puedes sacarme esta telita…- dijo maliciosamente, indicándole su prenda.

En unos segundos ambos ya estaban desnudos, por lo que se quedaron mirando.

- ¿Estas listo, espadachín?

- hehe… ¡prepárate!- se abalanzó Zoro sobre la ojiazul, y se fundieron en el amor.

**-terminan escenas-**

Mientras en otra parte. En una calle solitaria, iluminada por la luna.

-¡Así que eres ese osito de 50 berries! – se rió la joven rena.

- ¡Soy un reno! Pues sí… sólo 50 berries…. – contestó deprimido Chopper.

- no te preocupes, si te esfuerzas en los próximos desafíos ¡seguro que te pondrán más! Con todo lo que me contaste, la historia de Ennies Lobby, ¡no te creo débil!-dijo confiando en el reno.

- ¡jaja, no creas que me haces feliz con esos palabras, la verdad! – dijo Chopper bailando felizmente.

- ¿de verdad? te veo feliz…- dijo Chikara con una gota en la cabeza.

- Chikara, por que andabas en plena noche en forma rena?

- ah… bueno… mi papás me castigaron por 20 semanas con no salir de casa, ya va siendo la 6º semana y me aburro… entonces salí en forma rena para que no me vieran… en 3 días voy a cumplir 16 y igualmente voy a estar castigada! – dijo la joven con cara de pena.

- Eeeh? Si descubren que no estás en casa te pondrán más semanas encerrada! – exclamó chopper, todo sorprendido.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que estar encerrada en casa es muy… muy incómodo! ¡Entonces huí! Si descubren que me fui, desearía haber huido el día de mi cumple, para ir a caminar en la playa, ver las estrellas! Así no hubiera que ser el dia tan aburrido… - se entristeció.

- … Te entiendo, Chikara, y… porqué te castigaron?

- Por estar con un chico.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó alterado, y apenado de que ''ya tenía chico''

- Me enamoré de un chico, y a escondidas estuve con él, mis papás me descubrieron, entonces me castigaron…

- …Sigo sin entender- respondió incrédulo el reno.

- Verás, a mis papás no les gustan los romances jóvenes… creen que somos demasiado pequeños y que sólo sabemos jugar al amor. Pero no es verdad… A ese chico que estuve, lo quería… bueno, sentía un amor intenso por él, y él por mí… pero nuestros padres nos separaron, a mi encerrándome en mi propia casa, y al chico lo llevaron fuera de la isla… sin retorno… - empezó a llorar la pobre.

- … te entiendo… ehmm – Chopper ya se ponía nervioso con sólo ver a la chica llorar, y entonces pensó algo rápido para consolarla.- ¿no te molestaría si vamos caminando a la playa y vemos las estrellas? ¿Como a ti te gustaría hacer en tu día?, por si las dudas tus padres descubran, shishi- rió el reno, ofreciéndole una patita.

Chikara entendió lo que quería decir Chopper y aceptó, secándose las lágrimas tomó la patita ofrecida. Juntos de la mano (y patita) fueron caminando en el camino directamente a la playa y en el cielo brillaban incontables estrellas.

En la Casona del Amor

-¡Mellorinee! ¡A ver quien me espera!- cantaba Sanji, entrando a la Casona.

Al entrar, se encontró con un montón de mujeres solteras; la mayoría bonitas, otras 5 o 6 lindas, otras 4 hermosas, un par de chicas encantadoras, otras aparte, que no son bonitas pero son mujeres después de todo…. (Describo desde el punto de vista de Sanji)

- ¡¡Mira!! ¡Un soltero! ¡¡A por él!! – gritaban las chicas de belleza, incluidas unas ''sin'' belleza.

- Me parece un poco feo ese soltero – decía una mujer obesa a las otras, quienes opinaron lo mismo.

-¿No es ese Sanji, el pies negros?- se preguntó una de las mujeres.

- ¡¡Pero si es igual!! ¡El fotógrafo, o mejor dicho, dibujante, realmente tiene talento! – exclamó una anciana.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Ponte los anteojos de una vez, abuela! –pidió una mujer que la acompañaba.

- ¡Waaahh! ¡Cuantas chicas! ¡¡Serán todas mías!!- lloraba emocionado el pervertido cocinero. Dejándose ser agarrado por las chicas… Sanji parecía inconciente, sólo se dejaba guiar por su enfermedad amorosa.

Mientras tanto… Franky llegaba a la Casona, y entró. Estaba muy extrañado, pues se encontró solamente con unas chicas obesas y una anciana.

- ¡Super! Pensé que habría unas cuantas chicas atractivas aquí – y de repente escuchó unas cuantas risas femeninas y una risa masculina que le parecía familiar- parece que he llegado tarde entonces, iré a ver qué es lo que pasa, y quien será ese idiota cuya risa se me hace tan conocida…

El cyborg le preguntó a la señora encargada de La Casona de dónde venía la diversión, y ella le indicó el camino. Así siguió el camino indicado y de repente sintió cómo una cantidad de vapor salía de una puerta cercana. La abrió y vio desnudos a un montón de bellas chicas y a un pervertido…

-¡¡SANJI!!- exclamó el cyborg, viendo cómo se divertían los solteros en un Jacuzzi enorme, caliente y confortante.

- ¡Jajaja!¿Tu también vienes a divertirte, Franky? ¡Venga! – rió emocionado Sanji, unas cuantas chilcas lo acariciaban.

- ¡Jeje! ¡Super! ¡No perderé la oportunidad de pasar tan bien una noche entera!

Así pasaron la noche, los locos Sombrero de Paja, que no pasaron ni un minuto aburrido, excepto para el pobre Usopp, quien pasó la noche sentado en un rincón de la playa, pensando en Kaya, su ''chica'' aunque aún no se había confesado.

Todos, especialmente Luffy y Nami, se despertaron justo cuando salía el sol.

- Que lindo… ¿te gusta, Luffy? – preguntó Nami, mirando a su futuro rey de los piratas.

- Me encanta… Nami, te amo… cuando consiga mi meta, quiero que te cases conmigo- pidió Luffy mirándola felizmente.

- … ¡Luffy!... – se emocionó Nami, por un momento se quedó sin palabras a causa de la sorpresa.

-… Entonces…. ¿Aceptas?- pidió de nuevo al ver que su navegante no le respondía.

-… ¡Sí! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero casarme contigo! – respondió emocionadísima, apresurando a abrazarle.

**FIN**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Por favor manden reviews**

**Flacacelecr13 **


End file.
